1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to prevent tragic deaths in which children have been mistakenly left in automobiles after the driver had reached the desired destination and left the vehicle. The deaths have usually been caused by a buildup of excessive heat or excessive cold within the vehicle during the absence of the driver. Infants, in particular, are susceptible to dehydration when subjected to the elevated temperatures within an enclosed vehicle, and can easily slip into a comatose state.
Systems utilizing a motion detector to detect the presence of a child within a located vehicle are known. While systems utilizing a motion detector provide some advantages, particularly in the case of older children that may inadvertently lock themselves in a vehicle while playing and may be actively seeking escape, it fails to protect infants who have been left asleep in their child seats and are not capable of sufficient activity to set off a motion detector. Infants, for example, may become dehydrated during sleep and may drift into a comatose state without ever waking.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the invention to provide a system that warns when a child has been left in the infant seat under dangerous conditions.
2. Description of the Art Practices
McCarthy, et al., discloses in U.S. Published patent application 20020080014 dated 27 Jun. 2002 a vehicle compartment occupancy detection system is operable to detect a presence of a person or animal within a vehicle compartment, such as a vehicle cabin or trunk space, by detecting a change in an electric field within the compartment. The detection system includes an electric field generator and an electric field sensor which is operable to detect changes in the electric field generated within the compartment. The detection system may further be operable to activate an accessory in response to one or more inputs and the electric field sensor. The detection system may be operable in response to one or more inputs which are indicative of a hazardous condition within the vehicle compartment. The detection system may then be operable to take corrective action to at least partially alleviate the hazardous condition and/or to communicate to a person exteriorly of the vehicle that the hazardous condition exists.
Rossi in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,293 issued 15 Aug. 2000 discloses an apparatus is provided for warning when a child has been left in an infant seat and a vehicle as been turned off. The apparatus includes an occupant detection mechanism for detecting the presence of an occupant within an infant seat located within a vehicle; an ignition detection mechanism for detecting the state of the vehicle's ignition system; a control unit for generating an alarm signal when the occupant detection mechanism detects the presence of an occupant within the infant seat and the ignition detection mechanism detects that the vehicle's ignition system has been turned from an “on” state to an “off” state; and an alarm units for generating an alarm in response to the alarm signal. The components of the apparatus can be located within the infant seat, within the vehicle or combined within the infant seat and the vehicle.
Ziegler, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,348 issued 21 May 2002 discloses a passenger monitoring safety seat and system to monitor vital functions of a passenger placed in the vehicle safety seat. The system includes at least one sensor adapted of contact a passenger placed in the vehicle safety seat so that said sensor provides and transmits an electrical output signal indicative of a selected vital function pertaining to the passenger. A display unit, remote from the vehicle safety seat, includes a receiver and circuitry to acquire and amplify the output signal transmitted by the sensor, and the display unit provides a visual display indicative of said selected vital function. The display unit also provides an alarm if the output signal from the sensor falls outside a pre-selected range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,595 issued 23 Jul. 2002 to Breed, et al. discloses a method in a vehicle for identifying an occupying item in which information or data about the occupying item is obtained and a pattern recognition system analyzes this information or data with respect to size, position., shape and/or motion to determine what the occupying item is whereby a distinction can be made as to whether the occupying item is human or an inanimate object. The information or data may be obtained by one or more receiver arrays which converts electromagnetic radiation into electrical signals such that the information or data about the occupying item is in the form of one or more electrical signals representative of an image of the occupying item. The same information or data may be used in arrangements and methods for controlling a vehicular component which also include a pattern recognition system for receiving and analyzing the information or data and a control unit for controlling the vehicular component based on the analysis of the information or data about the occupying item with respect to the size, position, shape and/or motion by the pattern recognition system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,465 issued 27 Aug. 2002 to Breed, et al. discloses a system and method for controlling operation of a vehicle or a component thereof based on recognition of a individual including a processor embodying a pattern recognition algorithm trained to identify whether a person is the individual by analyzing data derived from optical images and an optical receiving unit for receiving images including the person and deriving data from the images. The optical receiving unit provides the data to the algorithm to obtain an indication from the algorithm whether the person is the individual. A security system enables operation of the vehicle when the algorithm provides an indication that the person is an individual authorized to operate the vehicle and prevents operation of the vehicle when the algorithm does not provide an indication that the person is an individual authorized to operate the vehicle. A component adjustment system adjusts the component based on the recognition of the individual.
To the extent that the foregoing references are relevant to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference.